Repository of Knowledge encyclopedia
by Blosiom
Summary: To go with my story the Repository of knowledge. Here I clear up all the confusing things I talk about in the story. Message me if something is still confusing you and I will either alter a page or add a page.
1. Introduction

The care system is a way of caring for the various magical people within the magical world. There are 3 organizations AMS, BCS and the OSS. Not all of them have their own hospital but what services they do offer varies from country to country. Often BCS is attached to the main area hospital. With AMS and the OSS both being small clinics. But it can vary due to the need in that area.  
Two examples of this are England and Greenland. In England, the BCS is attached to Saint Mungo's. The service itself acts more like a counselling group and monitors people who might need help. They also run small clinics for magical creatures that the Ministery will not let be treated at Saint Mungos like Werewolves. The OSS and AMS both have small clinics to treat their people only. The OSS has theirs in a block of Terrace houses they have knocked together, spelled and taken over. The AMS, by contrast, has a large field with several purpose-built buildings.  
Greenland, on the other hand, is one large hospital with small wings dedicated to the different organizations. These allow the people who need to stop over to do so but still be safe and can be closed off or guarded as needed. This is due to Greenland being smaller than England.  
AMS stands for Aristocracy Monitoring Service.  
BCS stands for Bureau Counselling Service.  
OSS stands for Oxford Support Service.  
Each one takes a specific type of wizard. Which type of wizard is determined on by both their gifts and their family history. This is known as the departments. There are three departments. The Old family department, the Creature department and the gift department. Which you go into is decided by an order of precedence.

The Creature Department

The creature department is ranked first and is the department that the British Wizards tend to ignore. In this department, the AMS takes the Alpha or dominant creatures. OSS takes the Omega or submissive creatures. Lastly, the BCS takes the creatures with the rare type of Beta such as Werewolves.

The Gift Department

Next is the Gift department. British wizards like to believe that this department comes last. They believe that family is more important and comes first. This department is important as each organization looks after different gifts. This is due to some gifts, such as being a sensitive, need specialist care that one organization provides. However, if you are a magical creature you fall under the creature department. All magical creatures have gifts. To deal with this all the organizations have at least someone with basic training in each gift. The different organizations just specialize in a few gifts each.  
The AMS specializes in gifts such as Beast Speakers, Parsletounge, Shadow walking, Teleportation and Telekinesis.  
The BCS specializes in gifts such as Natural Animgus, Metamorph, Elemental Magic, Invisibility and the ability to make yourself Transparent.  
The OSS specializes in gifts such as being sensitive to magic, Seers, seeing magic, Empathy and Telepathy.

The Family Department

The last department is the family department. This is the department that British wizards see as the most important, and ranked first. Despite this belief, it is actually ranked last. This is due to the fact that it is your gender, and blood status, that determines which organization you fall under. AMS takes old family or pure-blood males even if their family are called blood traitors. Such as most of the Weasleys would fall under this organization. The OSS does the same with the females. Going with the theme the BCS takes everyone else and is the largest organization.

The Spell

Most people will fit into more than one department and even more than one Organization. Even more so if that person was a werewolf or magical creature. As such a spell was created to decide which organization a person would fall under. This spell is embedded with a complex arithmetic equation. The equation calculates which department you would fall under. It starts with are you a creature. If you are then the spell stops scanning you and you are placed into an organization. That organization would simply have to cope with any of your gifts.

The spell next scans for your gifts and sees which are strongest in you or would affect you the most in life. If the spell finds a gift that would affect you strongly then you are placed in that organization. If the spell does not see any gifts that would affect a person strongly then they will be placed under the family department based on their gender and blood status.

To know which organization you fall under the spell is cast. Someone qualified will cast it on you and you will glow the colour of that organization. AMS will glow red, BCS will glow yellow and the OSS will glow orange. It is up to the organization to work out and decided which department that person falls under. Not many remember the spell being cast on them as it is done so when the child is 2 years old. However, particularly in England, there are those that prefer their children to be under one particular Organization. They will bribe the ministry official to record the child wrong. This is dangerous, illegal and can affect the child's health. However, sometimes it is other people who record a child wrong for various reasons.

Examples.

They might be a half-blood but with gifts of being a beast speaker and able to see magic. This would mean they could fall under all the Organizations. However, due to their ability to see magic they would fall under the OSS. The ability to see magic would need training and is classed as a minor sensitive. Using lots of magic to heal that person is detrimental.

Another example you might be a female that had a gift of Teleportation and belonged to an old family. They would be placed under the family department within the OSS. As once they learned to control their ability to teleport, they would not be affected.

A third example is you might be a male with a gift for Telepathy. Again they would need to learn control. But once they have the gift would not affect their ability to be treated in a magical manner. So they would be placed under the Family department of the AMS.

How do the gifts effect someone.

How much a gift would affect a person depends on both what the gift is and how strongly it is tied into magic. A strong magical gift will mean it could be dangerous to treat a person magically. There are ways to minimise this such as the person going through regular purification baths or showers. However as much as possible, it would still be better to save the strong concentrations of magic to treatment. Rather than to find out what is wrong with them in the first place.  
When the Organizations were set up a study was done to find out which magical gifts caused someone to become ill when magic was used to treat them. These were then placed under the OSS who discovered using magic on magical creatures when they were pregnant harmed the child. Not all the gifts under the OSS cause this phenomenon. The gifts that do however are Sensitive, being a seer and the ability to see magic. These are the gifts the spell scans for first.  
The next five are effected on a smaller scale. Empathy, Telepathy, Elemental, Metamorph and Natural Animagus. Empathy and Telepathy fall under the OSS due to the style of gift they are. Metamorphs and Natural Animagi are most often fine with large quantities of magic. However, this is only as long as they are in their natural form when being healed. As such they fall under the preview of the BCS. This is despite them really only being seen in old families. Elemental falls under the BCS as in highly destressing situations it can cause someones elemental magic to go out of control. All major hospitals have elemental suppressing wards over them for this reason.  
The next lot is Invisibility, Telekinesis, Transparent, Teleportation and Shadow Walk. This is the biggest group. Non are really affected by healing magic. The BCS has the purview for Transparent and Invisibility. Those gifts are often seen together and can occasionally cause magical health problems.  
Teleportation and Shadow walking come under AMS as they are other methods of transportation. Shadow walking is most often seen in Vampires and is rare in a human. Telekinesis is another that once you have control does not affect your ability to be treated with magic.  
The last group of gifts is Beast Speaker and Parseltongue both of which are languages. Therefore they are not affected at all in any way.  
AMS takes the people least affected by magical treatment options. They occasionally will treat a dominant creature non-magically but it is rare for them to have to do this.


	2. Alphas

Introduction

All Alpha creatures have the ability to sooth and ground Omegas. All Alphas can release calming pheromones while the most powerful can also release pheromones to help prevent nightmares. This can sometimes be tricky to control so rooming a powerful Alpha with an Omega who is having nightmares can be tricky. The Alpha will struggle to learn control. This is why all Alpha creatures must room separately to Omegas or even Humans.

Alpha creatures can be male or female. It does not matter what magical being or creature they are. Alpha males are more common than females but not as rare as Omega males. Whether you are Alpha or not typically depends on your personality, not your biology.

Alphas are all looked after under the AMS no matter what their magical gifts are. This is due to the approach needed to look after them medically. To treat any alpha, you need to ask, especially if it is another alpha. A fight could break out affecting the patient's health even more. To assist with this most healers or doctors who treat Alphas are either beta magical creatures or Humans.

To assist with getting alphas treatment, some schools have rules in place to help. One such is Magere Akademi. Magere does not stipulate which magical beings can attend. As such they have some who attend with low immune systems. To make sure these students education is not compromised Magere demands that all sick children go to the infirmary no matter who or what they are. This ensures that growing up the Alpha students get the correct treatment and allow the procedure to happen. After they leave many are now used to receiving such. That means that as long as they are with a healer or doctor, they trust they will not protest medical aid.

Not all schools have this system meaning some Alphas grow up avoiding medical help for the need of being seen as reliable. This does affect the Alphas health in later life. This is made even worse if the child is abused or rejected for coming into a creature inheritance.

The children can suffer from feelings of abandonment. Or worse have been taught they do not deserve medical treatment. These children need extra help, support and counselling. However, with this support, most do not suffer problems in later life.

Grounding

Grounding is an act of calming yourself or having someone assist you in doing so. It is often needed in those who have trouble calming their emotions or who bottle their feelings up until they spill over. Grounding is necessary in all magical creatures and magical beings. No matter if you are an Alpha, Beta, Omega or human.

Omegas are the most frequent in needing grounding. But that is not to say that Alphas do not require that assistance from time to time. They just ground differently. Alphas are often able to ground themselves in doing things they enjoy. This can occur by music, drawing, writing, cooking, flying or even a sport of some sort. Sometimes it can be as simple as having a bath or a shower after a hard day.

Alphas are free from the thoughts of being unworthy after they grow out of there teenage years. They are sure of themselves and their abilities. This is due to Alphas often fighting each other and testing themselves against each other to prove themselves to others. Alphas also do not care what others think of them unless that person is a close family member or mate. However, if that family member disapproves of something. They would have to make a compelling argument to get the Alpha to change a particular behaver trait or action. Mates have an easier time with this. Although it can sometimes be a challenge if it is a deeply ingrained behaver.

Alphas also find it soothing to help Betas or Omegas. Often the very act of assisting them will also help ground an Alpha. This is done by talking and giving advice, releasing any of their own pent up emotions as well.

Humans

Some humans who are at high risk of coming into a magical inheritance can present Alpha traits before that inheritance. It does not guarantee them to come into a creature inheritance as an Alpha. But it does increase the chance. These children are treated under the AMS to decrease the likelihood of them needing to change which Organization they are under. It does, however, depend on the school how these children are sorted, housed and treated medically.

These humans do not have the issue of dream assisting pheromones. As such, there are no problems rooming them with an Omega magical creature. Humans are also not able to help with grounding Omegas and Betas as they need it. They do however need to ground themselves just as all magical beings and creatures do.

Humans often do this through something they enjoy such as music, art, writing or sport. Humans who may become Alphas though do sometimes struggle with thoughts of not being good enough or doubting themselves. This means they can have the same outbursts of emotions that Omegas struggle with. In these cases, an older Alpha will assist them by holding them and talking as you would with an Omega. There is an advantage to this though. These Alphas are often able to help Omegas more easily due to this experience. The humans who do not go through their inheritance will have an easier time controlling these emotions as an adult.

AMS

The AMS or Aristocracy Monitoring Service as stated in the introduction chapter has three departments catering to various humans and magical beings. There is the Creature Department, Gift Department and Family Department. The AMS is primarily responsible for the medical needs of those who fall under their care.

However, if the family is unwilling or unable, they are also responsible for assisting with the person's various needs. This usually happens when the child becomes the responsibility of the school or government. However, it can happen to some children who live with their parents for various reasons.

Under these extra responsibilities, the gift department is the one that generally ends up arranging tutors. For this, the AMS keeps on staff a number of people specialising in the gifts that fall under their responsibility. They also go to the other organisations to tutor those there. But also have to arrange for people from those organisations to mentor someone under the AMS as necessary.

For example, they might have an Alpha Vampire with a substantial gift in Telepathy. Telepathy falls under the OSS. In this case, the AMS will contact the OSS to arrange a suitable tutor for the vampire.

The creature department is also responsible for educating someone about their inheritance or race. This is again if the parents are unwilling or unable to. This typically only happens in a few circumstances. These are the child being an orphan. The child being abandoned by their parents. Or the child being forced to flee the country. This is due to some countries banning certain magical creatures from being within their borders. Education about their race involved their magical abilities but also their biology. In some, it can also involve pheromone control and adapting to being an Alpha.

The family department has the least extra responsibilities. In fact, those additional responsibilities are those shared by all the departments. This is to watch for those that might be registered under the wrong organisation. Such as someone who should be under the OSS being registered under the AMS. Some would think that this is no big deal. However, as said in the introduction chapter this is dangerous.

The AMS does not have the resources to care for more than a couple of sensitive children. It is rare for an Alpha to be sensitive to magic, but it can happen. When it does, it typically does not affect medical care and is often related to sensing dark magic or objects. As long as this person showers or baths regularly that is not a problem.

Typically the AMS has the lowest track record for finding people who have been registered under the wrong organisation. This is because they trust their Alphas to tell them. But it is also because they are the second largest organisation with most purebloods preferring male children. In England, it is seen as invasive to test a child for their organisation twice.

This means it is difficult to catch if someone is registered wrong. Often these children are enrolled under the family department. It is only as they get older and start showing particular gifts that it can be caught. Not the easiest when people can have gifts multiple organisations are responsible for. In such cases, the spell to see what organisation you should be under can be cast twice.

Another responsibility all share is to look out for abuse. Abuse can happen in any race of creatures though it is more common in some than others. When anyone working at these Organizations sees someone being abused it is there responsibility to monitor and report it. This is one area that AMS does well. But with magic sometimes it can be hard to spot any form of abuse. Mental abuse is most common in the magical world, and it is always the hardest to detect.


	3. Betas

Betas

Introduction

Beta magical creatures are very similar to magical humans. This is because they only have a minor ability to help Omegas. They are, however, very good at mediating between arguments. Betas are strong enough and dominant enough to feel comforting to an Omega. But submissive enough to Alphas to seem non-threatening. At the same time, they are not Omegas. As such, the Alphas don't see the need to treat them as gently as they would otherwise. This gives Betas the unique ability to be an invaluable support to both in all situations.

Since Beta creatures do not have any of the problems Alphas do with Pharamones, there is no problem rooming them with an Omega. Betas are also not as susceptible to the Pharamones as Omegas, so they can room with Alphas as well. For an Alpha creature to use their Pharamones on a Beta, it must be done consciously at all times.

Beta magical creatures can be male or female. It does not matter what magical being or creature they are. There are, however, some magical creatures that do not have the physical designations of Beta. Though they can join mateships in this position as an informal placement. Even if they take this option, these magical creatures will still be biologically Alpha or Omega. The beings without the designation of Beta are Veela, Fauns, Satyrs, Goblins, Centaurs and Dwarfs.

Unlike in Alphas, there is no difference in the number of males or females that hold the designation of Beta. Just like with Alphas, it is your personality that determines if you are a Beta or not. Due to Betas being good at intermediating between people. Betas tend to be very balanced. Some people believe you just become a beta if you are not suited to being an Alpha or Omega. But that is not the case.

Betas are looked after under the BCS no matter what their magical gifts are. Some countries don't allow Betas to be treated in their main hospitals such as England. In these situations, the BCS runs small clinics supported by the other organisations to help these magical creatures. In many countries, though the Ministery does not segregate people on their magical creature status. Betas are very similar to Humans and easy to treat medically. It is why they are often treated in the same facilities as magical humans. The only cases that might be different are those that have certain magical gifts.

Betas as a whole are relatively good at getting medical treatment. Sometimes they have been known to leave injuries or illnesses. But not as long as Alphas. Like the AMS the BCS takes a stance on people coming to them. Unlike the AMS though the BCS encourages people to report those they feel might need help. The BCS looks into all these situations quickly. They have saved more than a few lives in this way.

To assist with teaching Betas when to seek medical help, many schools have rules in place to help. One such is Magere Akademi. Magere does not stipulate which magical beings can attend. As such, they have some who attend with low immune systems. To make sure these students education is not compromised, Magere demands that all sick children go to the infirmary no matter who or what they are. This ensures that growing up the Beta students get the correct treatment and allow the procedure to happen. After they leave, many are now used to receiving such. This means that they almost always seek out medical help when needed for the rest of their lives.

Not all schools have such a system. This means that some Betas do grow up avoiding medical help. Though the number is less than the Alphas, who do. Often those that are affected are those that have been abused or rejected in some way. One thing the BCS does well though is in identifying the children who have been abused. They also keep track of those coming into creature inheritances. This means that the number of Betas who avoid medical help due to these reasons is meagre.

Grounding

Grounding is the art of calming yourself or having someone assist you in doing so. It is often needed in those who have trouble calming their emotions. Or those who bottle their feelings up until they spill over. Grounding is necessary for all magical creatures and magical beings. No matter if you are an Alpha, Beta, Omega or human.

Omegas are the most frequent in needing grounding. But that is not to say that Betas do not require assistance from time to time. Betas are, for the most part, able to ground themselves. This is done through something they enjoy. It could be art, music, flying or another activity. However, while Alphas find it helpful to assist Omegas. Betas do not get the same benefit. This does mean that every so often their emotions can build up, and they need assistance from an Alpha to calm down.

While Alphas are free from thoughts of being unworthy, Betas are not. These thoughts and feelings do take time to build up. But that just means they are more explosive when they emerge. While Alphas do not care what others think. Betas deeply crave their families affections. It is, however, only friends and family, no one else. This does mean they are deeply troubled if a family member doesn't approve of something. And this is where their emotions are mostly affected. Betas are more likely to make an effort to change their behaviour if their families members don't approve of it. This can sometimes cause friction in mateships. Here the Alpha must step in to show the Beta their family is causing harm. If it is a mate that doesn't approve of the behaviour. There is nothing on Earth that will stop the Beta from changing it.

Humans

Some humans who are at high risk of coming into a magical inheritance can present Beta traits before that inheritance. It does not guarantee them to develop a creature inheritance as a Beta. But it does increase the chance. These children are treated under the BCS. This is to decrease the likelihood of them needing to change which organisation they are under. It does, however, depend on the school how these children are sorted, housed and treated medically.

These humans are affected by Alpha Pharamones the same as any other Beta. As in the Alpha must be using them consciously for them to work. This means there is no problem rooming with an Alpha creature. These Beta humans also do not affect Omegas in any way. This means there are no issues rooming with them. But they also have no ability to help an Omega should it be needed.

Humans are not able to help with grounding an Omega or Alpha when it is needed. In fact, they sometimes escalate the problem and make things worse. It depends on the Alpha or Omega if they see the humans as a threat, in need of protection or just an irritant. Humans do, however, ground just as all magical beings and creatures do.

Humans often do this through something they enjoy the same as Betas. Humans who may become Betas struggle with thoughts of being unworthy and needing approval the same as Betas. This means that like Betas, they can be prone to explosive emotions at times. But these can be seen as indicators of issues with family or friends. But while a Magical creature will only have these thoughts towards family and friends. A human can have these thoughts and feelings towards many people. Even the general public depending on their situation.

When a human Beta needs help in these situations, an Alpha could help or even an older human or Omega. They simply need to be sat down to talk and maybe a hug as they cry things out. Sometimes this might mean an adult who can then help and intervene in the situation as needed.

While in Alphas these thoughts of being unworthy taper out after their inheritance, they persist in Betas. But the thoughts and feelings do calm to just family and friends. They will no longer feel those thoughts towards the public and those they don't consider friends.

When it comes to those who don't gain their inheritance, it depends on the person. Sometimes these people will grow into being comfortable in who they are. They will learn that it is only the people they care about whose opinion matters. However, some do feel self-conscious about other peoples opinions for the rest of their lives. These people often need counselling sometimes on and off their entire life. But that is where the BCS is there to help.

BCS

The BCS or Bureau Counselling Service, as stated in the introduction chapter, has three departments. These cater to various humans and magical beings. There is the Creature Department, Gift Department and Family Department. The BCS is primarily responsible for overseeing the medical needs of those in their care. But also for making sure everyone receives the support they require.

However, if the family is unwilling or unable, they are also responsible for assisting with the person's various needs. This usually happens when the child becomes the responsibility of the school or government. However, it can happen to some children who live with their parents for various reasons.

Under these extra responsibilities, the gift department is the one that generally ends up arranging tutors if the parents can't or won't. To assist with this, the BCS keeps on a couple of staff specialising in the gifts that fall under their responsibility. They also go to the other organisations to tutor those there. But they also have to arrange for people from those organisations to mentor someone under the BCS as necessary. So, for example, the BCS might have a werewolf who needs tutoring in the gift on Beast Speaking or an Elf with the gift of sight and seeing magic. For both of these people, the BCS would arrange tutors if needed with the representative organisations. For the werewolf, they would arrange for someone from the AMS. While for the Elf they would arrange for someone from the OSS. This is because the BCS specialises in the gifts Natual Animgus, Metamorph, Elemental Magic, Invisibility and the ability to make yourself Transparent.

The Creature Department is also responsible for educating someone about their inheritance or race. Again this is only if the parents are unwilling or unable to. This typically only happens in a few circumstances. These are the child being an Orphan. The child being abandoned by their parents for that Creature inheritance. Or the child being forced out of the country by their Ministery. This is due to some countries banning particular magical creatures from being within their borders.

Education can involve tutoring in their magical abilities. But also information about their new biology. In some cases, it can include helping them adapt to a new Organisation and way of care. But also information about their responsibilities in being a Beta.

The Family Department has the least extra responsibilities. In fact, those additional responsibilities are shared by all the departments. This is to watch for those that might be registered under the wrong organisation. Such as someone who should be under the AMS but is registered under the BCS. Some would think that this is no big deal. But as stated in the introduction chapter, this is dangerous.

The BCS does have some resources to assist with some sensitive children. But they do struggle when it comes to those that are majorly affected in areas of magical healing. In these situations, those children might be transferred to the OSS for their medical care, or even permanently. But this is an executive decision by all the parties involved. It must always be what is best for the child.

When it comes to those being registered under the wrong organisation, the BCS is not the best but not the worst. This is partly due to them trusting their Betas to spot problems and tell them. But it is also due to their solely magical treatment stance. Another reason is due to them primarily treating muggle-borns. These people are the least likely to be registered wrong in the first place. The fact that some are is worrying. As it means problems within the government body checking these muggle-borns.

Also making things complicated is that in England, it is seen as invasive to test a child for their organisation twice. This means it is particularly challenging to catch if someone is registered wrong. Often these children are enrolled under the family department. It is only as they get older and start showing particular gifts that it can be caught. Not the easiest when people can have gifts over multiple organisations. In such cases, the spell to see what organisation you should be under can be cast twice.

Another responsibility they all share is to look out for abuse. Abuse can happen in any race of creatures. Though it is more common in some than others. When anyone working at these Organisations sees someone being abused, it is their responsibility to monitor and report it. This is one area that the BCS does particularly well in. This is due to their support on outside people reporting when they feel that something is wrong in someone they know. But that doesn't make it any less challenging when magic can be used to hide the abuse. Mental abuse also remains difficult to spot and is the most common in the magical world.


End file.
